This invention relates to a dispensing container provided with compartments for holding different fluent substances, provided with a pivoted closure and actuating means which enables the device to dispense a selected substance from one of the compartments.
In the past, salt and pepper dispensers have been provided with one valve and actuator mechanism for the salt dispensing openings and another valve and actuator mechanism for the pepper dispensing openings. Exemplary devices of this type are disclosed in German Pat. No. 815,388 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,575,506 and 1,965,919. In one prior device which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 1,496,571, a single actuator operates a sliding valve plate to open either the salt dispensing openings or the pepper dispensing openings.
The present invention pertains to an improvement wherein a closure member is pivoted and is provided with first and second portions which are associated respectively with the outlet openings of the first and second compartments of the container. The closure portions are relatively positioned so that when one of the outlet openings is opened, the other outlet opening is closed. The closure member is actuated by a rod operatively connected to a manually operated pushbutton by a mechanism which holds the rod at its extended position and then at a retracted position in response to successive manual depressions of the button.
While the invention may take many forms, a preferred embodiment thereof is described hereinbelow.